


dreams of fulfillment

by musagetes



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musagetes/pseuds/musagetes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is straight. Liam is not. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams of fulfillment

 

 

The first thought Zayn has when he walks in on Liam riding that long, eight inch dildo is _No way._ The second thought, when he sees Liam jerking his own impressive length, is _Holy shit._ Then, when Liam begins to come, his head thrown back as his jaw falls slack, a content and drawn out moan spilling from his lips, Zayn thinks, _Fuck._

And that's when Liam notices him, catching his gaze, a dazed, blissful look upon his face that can only be worn post-cotial.

"Fuck," Zayn stutters out, voice tight and strangled. He shakes his head, his cheeks as red as Liam's obnoxiously long dick, and backs away quickly. He trips over something, a shoe or textbook, probably, but he's already embarrassed enough by catching Liam in the act that it hardly even registers. He rights himself and quickly scurries into his own room, all too aware of the fact that Liam's gaze follows him until he shuts the door to his bedroom.

"Fuck," Zayn repeats, one hand rubbing tiredly at his face while the other cards through his hair, stressed. He had no idea that Liam was like that.

His heart is racing as he remains pressed up against the door, trying to calm down. Through the door he can hear Liam shuffling around, then the sound of running water coming from the bathroom sink, obviously trying to clean himself.

Zayn laughs to himself, strained and a bit manic, as he pushes himself from against the door, only to collapse onto his bed and shout into his pillow.

 

+

 

"Are we gonna talk about it?" Liam asks Zayn. Zayn freezes for just a second, eyes sliding shut as his face contorts in a wince. He's been avoiding Liam as best as he can the past few days because, no, he does not want to talk about it. He opens his eyes to find that Liam is still staring at him from where he's sat at the counter, eating dry cereal right out of the box. Zayn manages a tight smile as he shrugs his coat off.

"Talk about what?" Zayn answers, deciding to play dumb. He really doesn't want to talk about it; talking about it will only mean he has to relive the moment again, and he's already not been able to get the sight out of his head as it is. Talking about it most definitely will not help. If anything, it will only encourage his mind into thinking of more possibilities and scenarios of what else Liam likes to do and get off to.

Liam sighs, putting the cereal aside. "The other day, Zayn. When you walked in on me."

"I didn't walk in on you," Zayn glares defensively, because he didn't, this is most certainly not his fault whatsoever. "I came home. _Your door_ was wide open."

Liam has the cheek to grin at that, though his cheeks are tinted with embarrassment. "Well, okay. That was my fault. I'm sorry; I'll make sure to close it next time."

Zayn winces again, groaning internally. There it is: _next time._ Meaning it wasn't just a onetime thing. Meaning Liam is…

"Yes, Zayn, I'm gay," Liam says sardonically, as if reading Zayn's thoughts. Zayn manages to look at him again, and he's a bit surprised at how exasperated Liam looks, like he's trying to reign in on his anger. "Is that what this is all about? Is that why you've been avoiding me the past few days? Does the idea of me being gay really disgust you so much that you can barely even look at me anymore?"

Zayn's eyes are wide in disbelief in horror because he never meant to make Liam feel that way. "No, Liam, I --." Zayn doesn't even know what to say, so shook in surprise as he is. An apology seems too little for giving Liam the sense that Zayn is homophobic. His stunned silence doesn't help the matter, though, because then Liam just scoffs angrily and hurt before he's the one looking at Zayn in disgust as he stomps away, slamming his bedroom door shut.

 

+

 

Zayn realizes very quickly that he fucked up. Big time. The problem is, he can't seem to apologize for it. It's not for lack of trying, although, but because Liam is still too pissed off at him to even give him a chance and hear him out.

At least Zayn doesn't have to go out of his way to avoid Liam, because Liam seems to be doing that on his own. It's ridiculous, really; on Saturday nights when they'd both normally chill out in the living room and have a movie marathon, Liam would already be lounging on the couch so Zayn takes the armchair. No sooner than he's fully sat down is Liam up and on his way to his room, not a word even spared Zayn's way.

And Zayn just sits there, watching as Liam storms off. He's tried calling after Liam before, but Liam is bent on ignoring him. The worst thing about it is Zayn can't even be angry at him for it, because didn't Zayn do the exact same thing to him? But what Zayn did was worse, because he did it directly after walking in on an intimate moment for Liam. It's easy to see how Liam may interpret Zayn's ensuing avoidance as Zayn being grossed out on the fact that Liam may be gay.

Now Zayn doesn't know what to do. All he knows is he misses his friend, and what good is having a roommate if you never see him anyway? It's lonely, is what it is.

 

+

 

Zayn can't sleep. He gets this way when he's feeling guilty, but it also has to do with the fact that when he does manage to catch some sleep, he always ends up dreaming of Liam. Which, considering they've lived together for about six months now, isn't that big of a deal. It's just, now he's always dreaming of Liam _naked._

He doesn't know why it's happening, but he can't seem to get the image of what he walked in on out of his head: Of Liam riding that dildo like there was no tomorrow, his face alternating between expressions of struggle to hit that spot just right to blissed out when he finally succeeded; how Liam looked as he rode the toy, the long dildo getting smaller and smaller as it disappeared within Liam's ass; not to mention the sight of Liam reaching his climax, how relaxed and pleased he was to have caught his orgasm. Zayn can't lie, it reminds him of how Liam looks after going on a mile run.

But what Zayn can't get out his head the most is the sight of Liam's cock. It was huge, is the thing, definitely the biggest dick Zayn has ever seen, porn stars excluded. Not that Zayn has seen a lot of cocks, just those in the locker room and such. Still, Liam's was easily eight or nine inches, it had a nice girth to it, too. And it just was so _pink._

Most embarrassingly, thinking about it always seems to leave Zayn half-hard, which just leaves him frustrated because usually he'd take care of it, jerk himself off, but he cannot justify doing that if the reason his cock is growing in interest is because of his roommate. It just seems wrong and inappropriate. Not to mention the fact that Zayn is very much heterosexual, even if he just got out of a long term relationship with his fiancée less than a year ago, right before he moved in with Liam.

(He certainly doesn't dwell too long on the idea that perhaps Liam has gotten off to the thought of him.)

Grumbling, Zayn forces himself out of bed. No point in staying there if he's only going to have sexual urges that he forces himself to ignore. Feeling tired, he makes his way to the kitchen, starting the coffee pot.

He's just poured his mug when Liam comes out of his room. Zayn stares at him, his heart feeling like it's stopped yet racing all the same, waiting to see if Liam will turn around when he spots Zayn.

Liam doesn't. In fact, he walks right up to Zayn and steals his mug, sitting himself on the stool in front of the bar.

It's not much, but at least Liam didn't run away, so Zayn counts that as a win and chances a tentative smile, shaking his head as he gets himself a mug.

Liam frowns after taking a sip, wrinkling his nose in distaste that the coffee isn't made to his liking. He doesn't complain, though, seemingly too tired to care and fix it.

It's the first time Zayn has had a proper chance to look at his friend in days it seems, and it definitely shows. Before, Liam had looked on top of his game, albeit angry, but right now he just looks exhausted and put out. Zayn really hopes he's not responsible for that, though he knows it's an empty dream.

They drink in silence, and though it's strained, Zayn's grateful nonetheless. At least they're together, is the thing, even if it's awkward. It only makes Zayn even more regretful over avoiding Liam in the first place; he revels in the current closeness they're experiencing.

Liam doesn't look at him, but Zayn does from where he's standing on the other side of the bar, just taking in his friend's features. He really isn't a different person, Zayn knows. He hasn't changed since Zayn walked in on him. Zayn really doesn't care that Liam is gay.

"I really don't care that you're gay," Zayn says when his mug is finished. Liam finished his a few minutes ago, but he's still sitting there, as if waiting, so Zayn figures he should start talking first. "Like, I was surprised, but it's cool that you're gay. I mean, it's not cool, it's whatever. I mean, fuck, it's normal. Like I don't care. You're still Liam and I'm still Zayn and I miss you and I'm starting to sound like an idiot, so…"

Liam smirks at that, and it's not a negative reaction so Zayn ends up grinning.

"I'm really really sorry if you thought I was ignoring you because of that," Zayn elaborates, needing Liam to understand. "I promise, it wasn't because you're gay. I'm not homophobic."

"So then why?" Liam asks, finally looking Zayn in the eye. There's a lot of hurt in his eyes and he looks a bit broken, enough so that Zayn's heart constricts enough that he feels empty inside for causing that. "Why'd you avoid me?"

Zayn sighs, shoulders slumping as he realizes he has no choice but to be completely honest, as embarrassing as it may be.

"It wasn't -- it wasn't because you were fucking a dildo," Zayn says, and he laughs because the tension in the room makes it sound funny to his ears. "I just -- I was shocked, is all, and I didn't know how to deal with it?"

Liam is looking at him strangely, visibly saying that Zayn's answer is a shitty excuse and makes no sense at all. Zayn sighs again.

"And, also, because I can't get it out of my head," Zayn admits.

Liam looks at him for a full minute as he dissects and analyzes Zayn's confession. Zayn blushes the whole time, but manages to resist the urge to shy away or squirm uncomfortably.

"So you thought by ignoring me it'd make it go away?" Liam asks.

Zayn nods.

"And? Did it work?"

Zayn pulls a face and shakes his head. "No. It hasn't."

"So, what? You want to fuck me?"

"What?" Zayn flushes, voice shrill. The thought hadn't crossed his mind, actually, but Liam is looking at him like it has. "I -- no. I'm not gay."

Liam regards Zayn with enough consideration after that that it makes Zayn second guess himself.

"I never said you were," Liam says slowly, an accusatory brow raised amusedly.

"I -- what did you mean, then?"

"You walked in on me riding a dildo, Zayn," Liam huffs. "You can't get it out of your head. Did you want to fuck me? It has nothing to do with your sexuality."

Zayn has walked through multiple scenarios as to how they'd talk and make up, but none of them included the possibility that Liam would offer himself up for Zayn to fuck.

"No," Zayn manages to say, though he can't determine whether or not it's forced or genuine. Talking at this point is a struggle enough. "It was just different, is all. I didn't expect to see it, didn't think you were gay. That's the only reason I've been thinking about it so much, I think."

Liam looks at Zayn a bit skeptical at that, and Zayn's left wishing he could put a foot in his mouth, probably after he's done kicking himself in the ass for being so stupid. Honestly, Zayn doesn't blame Liam for his skepticism, not with how dumb his excuse is or how madly Zayn is blushing. With any luck, Liam won't be able to see it through the low light softly illuminating the kitchen.

"Okay?" Liam says, slow and unsure enough that it sounds like a question, though Zayn wouldn't even know how to answer it. Instead he just nods, as if that's answer enough.

"Right, so, yeah." Zayn shifts his weight from foot to foot, feeling awkward and restless, though oddly enough a lot more exhausted than he was when he first got up. "We're good, right?"

Liam stares at him for a moment before shrugging. "Yeah," he says, lips curling into one of his grins. "We're good."

"Good," Zayn exhales, relief flooding his senses. "I've missed you," he adds, not remembering if he's said it yet.

"I've missed you, too," Liam admits, looking honestly at him.

"I'm sorry I'm such a shit friend," Zayn continues.

Liam nods solemnly in agreement, though there's a smile on his face that lessens the bite. "It's okay. Considering how you found out, freaking out is only natural. Just, promise not to run away on me next time, yeah?"

There's still a lingering twinkle of hurt flashing in Liam's eyes that leave a deep pang of sorrow in Zayn's chest.

"Yeah," Zayn agrees. "Promise."

Liam nods and stands up from the stool, then he just leans across the kitchen bar and wraps his arms around Zayn, hugging him. Zayn doesn't even car about the countertop pressing in painfully against his waist, he hugs Liam just as hard, grateful and greedy to have the embrace, the comfort of his friend.

Liam's the first to pull back, looking a bit awkward.

"I'm going to go to bed, then," he says, yawning, his eyes crinkling in that puppy manner of his.

"Yeah," Zayn agrees, fatigue finally setting in on him. "Goodnight, Li."

Liam smiles. "Goodnight, Zayn. Sweet dreams."

 

+

 

It's probably like Liam planned it or something, because those _sweet dreams_ turned out to be very sexually explicit wet dreams. Sure, he started getting them that night he walked in on Liam, but it's like once they actually discussed it and Liam seemingly offered to let Zayn fuck him they've grown in intensity.

So then why isn't Zayn dreaming of actually fucking Liam?

Instead of fantasizing about fucking Liam, it's always the opposite, of Liam fucking _him._ Either that, or himself being laid out, naked with his legs spread wide open, exposing himself to Liam as Liam toys that dildo in and out of Zayn's virgin hole. Zayn may be able to reason the latter dream away, but as it is he dreams more of the former. It's as frustrating as it is confusing, because Zayn has been close to Liam for a while now and has never once desired him in that manner. Before he even became engaged he slept with plenty of women and never once questioned himself.

So why does it seem so different?

Zayn's tried to think rationally about it, and when he reasons with it, it always seems to come down to Liam's dick. It's just so _huge_ and _pink._ Like, Zayn's never seen another like it, and it's sort of mesmerizing, really. He's fascinated with it out of those reasons only: it's not that he thinks it's beautiful or that he consciously wants to have it thrusting into him, but just that it stands out from all the other cocks Zayn has seen in his life before.

But when Zayn closes his eyes? He dreams of having that long, thick cock tearing him open, letting the full length disappear inside of him.

Every morning when Zayn wakes up, his bed sheets are soaked with evidence as to how much he desires this dream of his. What makes it worse is he can't stop thinking about Liam's suggestive offer. Was that what it even was? Would he even still be up for it? While they may be back to speaking to one another, they've not yet revisited the subject, and it seems as though this is a problem affecting Zayn only and it's not fair.

It comes to a boiling point when Zayn comes out of his bedroom and sees Liam sat shirtless on the couch sucking a red popsicle between his lips. Zayn just stands in the middle of his doorway, frozen to the spot as he watches Liam casually slide the popsicle between his rounded lips. They're moist and brightly colored from the food dye, and some of the wetness dribbles down Liam's lips, which Liam tries to chase after with his tongue before sliding the popsicle back in.

Zayn whimpers, and that must be what gets Liam to notice him because he's turning in a startle to look at him. Zayn can't seem to take his eyes off of Liam's lips, though, or how smoothly Liam pulls the popsicle out of his mouth before addressing Zayn with concern.

"You okay, there?" Liam asks, trying to understand why his roommate looks like he's about to have a heart attack.

" _Fuck,_ " Zayn breathes out, shaking his head as if it will try to break him free of his present entrapment. It doesn't, but it does make him self-aware of the boner he's starting to grow.

"What's that?" Liam asks, not having understood Zayn's mumble.

Zayn shakes his head again and repeats, "Fuck," as he starts to stalk towards Liam. There's a bounce in his step, determined and predator-like, and Liam's eyes grow wide when he sees how dilated Zayn's own are.

"Zayn? What's going on?" Liam asks warily when finally reaches the sofa.

Zayn is well aware of how hard he's breathing right now. "I just…" He shakes his head, tries to clear it, but his eyes stay fixed on those lips. In the end he doesn't even say anything, just leans in and presses his mouth against Liam's. It's not graceful in the least, and Liam is so surprised he lets out a strangled sound that Zayn doesn't pay much attention to. He's not pulling back, so Zayn doesn't really care much.

Instead Zayn pokes his tongue out to lick at Liam's lips and around his mouth, all the while he's repeatedly pressing his own lips against Liam's. Liam sounds like he's trying to ask a question, but all that comes out are half words and broken whimpers. It seems like he's trying to pull away and resist, to ask Zayn what the hell is going on, but frankly, he's not trying hard enough.

Zayn licks all the sticky sweetness from around Liam's lips before he's trying to slide his tongue into Liam's mouth. Amazingly, Liam doesn't resist, and as soon as Zayn's tongue brushes his, Liam begins to react. He grabs hold of Zayn's hips from where Zayn is straddling him and flips them over, Zayn's legs now wrapped around Liam while Liam's crotch is pressed between Zayn's legs.

If Zayn wasn't gone before, he is now. He's had the past few days where he's dreamt of nothing but Liam taking control over him and fucking him senselessly, and while he's been on the fence about it before, Liam manhandling him has sealed the deal.

Zayn doesn't even mind the switch of position, not when he can feel Liam's length pressed flush against his bum. Zayn's eager to go back to the kissing, though, but Liam stops him, hesitating.

"Zayn, what," he pants, resting his forehead against Zayn's. "What are we doing?"

Zayn looks up at Liam like he's fucking daft. "About to fuck if you'd get on with it," Zayn says. He looks back at Liam's lips, notices how plump and red and raw they are, and he decides they've done enough talking, goes to kiss him.

Liam huffs a laugh at him and presses a hand on Zayn's shoulder, pushing him back and holding him in place against the sofa. It should not turn Zayn on with how much control Liam has over Zayn's body.

"Zayn, stop," Liam chuckles, shaking his head. "You're not doing this because you feel guilty, are you? I already forgave you."

"No, I…" Zayn starts. He bites on his bottom lip as his face heats up. "I can't stop thinking about it. I keep dreaming about it, about _us,_ and -- I want it, Liam."

Liam stares at him as he debates this, but Zayn is so very hard that he doesn't want to wait for Liam to morally assess the situation. Zayn's a big boy and he knows what he wants, and right now it's the dick he can't stop dreaming of.

Zayn looks down at his crotch as if it will prove his sincerity. Liam follows his action, sees how Zayn's sweats are tented with Zayn's desire, and lets out a small moan. He's quickly putting a hand down there, and Zayn hisses as soon as Liam's hands wrap around his length and gives it a rough squeeze.

"Fuck," Liam says. "You're so hard," Liam adds, looking up at Zayn with genuine disbelief in his eyes.

"Yes," Zayn groans. "Because I can't fucking stop thinking of you, now fucking help me deal with this, will ya, I know you want to."

To emphasize his point, he pushes against Liam's crotch, and Liam lets out a slow moan from the pressure.

"Oh," Liam says, all sweet and soft, his lips making the small circle that got them into this mess. "Okay," he adds, nodding a bit frantically, desperate. "Yeah, let's, yeah."

And he's not making much sense but Zayn is nodding along anyway, already moving to finally press their mouths back together. Zayn explores Liam's mouth with his tongue, finding it tastes just as sweet as Liam's lips, before he's suddenly being lifted from the couch.

Zayn's cock throbs from where it's pressed against Liam's body from being manhandled so easily, but he doesn't protest, just wraps his arms and legs around Liam to stay secure. Liam kisses him the entire way, not once showing sign of exertion or difficulty as he carries Zayn to Liam's bedroom.

Liam stops at the edge of the bed, dropping Zayn and watching as he bounces before relaxing and stretching out fully. Liam just stares hungrily at Zayn all spread out on his bed, and Zayn does the same, noticing how Liam's hairy chest is rising and falling rapidly, how the bulge in his shorts is causing an obscene image.

Liam literally pounces onto the bed right after, a fit of laughter escaping Zayn's lips in surprise and amusement. It's silenced pretty quickly when Liam nips along Zayn's jaw before they find their mouths pressed against one another again.

Zayn can't help it, not with the heavy weight of Liam on top of him; he starts to move his hips, lifting off the bed to grind his crotch into Liam's.

Liam breaks from the kiss to moan out against the side of Zayn's face, biting at Zayn's earlobe right after.

"Fuck me," he begs in a hot whisper, grinding down on Zayn's crotch in need, and Zayn freezes, because, right. Of course Liam would have assumed that by Zayn, being straight, wanted to have sex with Liam, it meant he'd be the one to fuck Liam.

Catching Zayn's hesitation, Liam pulls back and sits upright. God, he looks so fucking gorgeous like that, Zayn thinks: him biting his swollen lips, eyes dark and hungry, while he's sitting right on top of Zayn's restrained and aching dick.

"What's wrong?" Liam asks. "Do you want to stop?"

Zayn shakes his head quickly at that, the idea of stopping sounding absurd and unimaginable right now.

"No, I, uh," Zayn stammers. He wonders if he's blushing right now, but he can't imagine how that'd be possible, not with how aching and swollen his cock feels from where Liam's sitting on it. "When I said I wanted to fuck, I, uh. Well, I meant I wanted you to fuck me."

"You want," Liam starts, and it's kind of adorable how he's gaping like a fish at the thought, the idea that Zayn may even suggest Liam fuck him. Liam raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Liam, fuck," Zayn whines. "All I can think about is your dick and how big it is and how it'd probably tear me apart."

Liam flusters at Zayn's words, but he nods raptly, eager to make Zayn's dreams a reality. "Yeah, okay, I, we can do that."

Liam decides to take charge then, helps Zayn out of his shirt before pushing him back against the bed. Zayn lays down willingly, especially when Liam follows up by kissing down his neck and licks along his collarbone before he reaches Zayn's chest. He licks each of Zayn's nipples teasingly before biting and sucking them to hardness, then he's moving along and down Zayn's stomach, his kisses wet and sloppy as his tongue pokes through his lips, leaving a trail of saliva across Zayn's body.

He lets his mouth ghost along Zayn's bulge before it wraps firmly around Zayn's length. Zayn whimpers at the hotness seeping through the fabric, of how content Liam looks settled between Zayn's legs. Then Liam's digging his fingers beneath the waistband before he slowly pulls Zayn's sweats and briefs off in one go.

Zayn's dick falls against his abdomen and he pants when he sees how hungrily Liam is eyeing it, how Liam's is already licking his lips. And then Liam is moving, his head sinking back down and Zayn holds his breath. Liam grabs Zayn's cock by the base, his thumb rubbing up and down onto Zayn's balls, and then Liam licks from the base, his tongue flat against the underside as it trails up slowly, ever so fucking painfully and erotically slowly, up Zayn's dick. Once he reaches the top and swirls his tongue around the head, he slides Zayn's dick through his lips and starts bobbing his head with vigor.

"Oh, fuck," Zayn moans, unable to resist bucking his hips up into Liam's sinful mouth. Liam doesn't stop him, doesn't hold him down to keep him steady or anything. If anything, he encourages it by sliding a hand underneath Zayn's ass and helping him go. Zayn repeats the action a few times, fucking up into Liam's mouth and Liam just takes it all, moaning and humming with satisfaction whenever Zayn's dick hits the back of Liam's throat. The vibrations are enough to make Zayn's toes curl, and he soon finds that he can't keep up with Liam. Instead he just lays flat against the bed, gazing down with wonder in his eyes as Liam sucks on his dick.

Liam is just -- _fuck_ he's amazing, is what he is. Liam brings a whole different level of cock sucking to the table. He's a lot better than Zayn's ex-fiancée, that's for sure, what with how Liam goes from deep throating to humming and swirling his tongue, letting it slide along the ridge of his knob before licking over the slit.

Liam pulls off all of a sudden, and Zayn can't even find the strength inside him to protest. Instead he works on trying to catch his breath, watching as Liam walks over towards his nightstand, digging through it.

He pulls out some lube and a condom packet before assuming his rightful place between Zayn's legs. He grips Zayn's legs, pushing them back and having them press against Zayn's chest, before he's grabbing Zayn's ass, squeezing it roughly before kneading into it softly.

Zayn moans when one of Liam's fingers tap against his hole. It's nothing compared to the sensation that follows, of Liam bending down and dragging his tongue between Zayn's crack without even a second's hesitation. Zayn moans again at the unfamiliar feeling, the wetness and scratchy roughness of Liam's tongue swiping against such a sensitive spot.

Zayn surprises himself when he doesn't squirm away, instead trying to back into it more. Liam appears eager to comply, because when Zayn looks down, it looks as though Liam is going all out. He's got his hands on each of Zayn's legs where his thighs meet his ass, and between Zayn's spread cheeks Liam is simply digging in. His head moves from side to side as he tries to work his tongue inside Zayn, thrusting it between Zayn's tight sphincter.

Out of nowhere Zayn feels another wetness, distinct from Liam's tongue. It's wet and cold to the touch but it warms quickly. It surprises him enough that it distracts him until Liam's finger is all the way inserted. It's only when Zayn looks down again and notices that Liam's no longer licking him open that he realizes Liam's finger is actually inside of him.

"Fuck," Zayn moans, preemptively grinding down on Liam's finger. It slides in easily, and while Zayn finds that a little worrisome all things considered, he can't bring himself to care because Liam's crooking his finger and searching around before he hits that _spot_ that has Zayn yelling out, low and long, "Liam!"

Liam smiles from where his lips are pressed against the inside of Zayn's thigh and kisses him sweetly, his lips finding their way back to Zayn's cock. He sucks Zayn's length into his mouth again as he slides in another slicked up finger.

It's an uncomfortable feeling, Liam's fingers, but they press against Zayn's spot every so often that it makes it bearable enough to continue. On top of that, well, Liam's mouth is perfect and divine, though so very sinful with how skilled he is at working Zayn's cock. His cheeks hollow, creating this tightness around Zayn's cock as Liam sucks. It's obscene, looking down, how Zayn's cock is pressed against Liam's cheek, poking out, before Liam twists his head and redirects it down his throat.

Liam works a third finger in quickly enough, and Zayn is finally starting to squirm. Liam pulls off Zayn's cock to place kisses around the inside of Zayn's hips but he never lays rest to his fingers, just thrusts them in and out before pressing into Zayn's spot every few moments. Zayn's positively groaning as he tries to become accustomed to the feeling, but it's much too foreign, he'd need more time.

Unfortunately, time isn't something Zayn thinks he has. He's been dreaming about this for over a week now and, with Liam's fingers already up his ass, Zayn is desperate to bust his nut.

"Li -- Liam, please, I'm ready," Zayn whines, clenching around Liam's fingers curled inside him.

"Are you sure?" Liam asks, doubtful. Then again, he is the one with all the experience in this gay sex stuff.

"Yeah," Zayn says anyway. "Want you, please. Fuck me."

Liam raises his eyebrows in amusement at that, shaking his head as he chuckles. He climbs off the bed nonetheless and finally starts to take off his clothes.

"You're a right cock slut, you know that?" Liam laughs, and Zayn's too gone to be any more embarrassed than he already can be. He's already lying naked on his roommate's bed, for fuck's sake. Instead of commenting, he just nods, because it is kind of true, especially with how Zayn's eyes are currently glued to Liam's crotch, waiting for the reveal.

And it comes immediately: Liam steps out of his shorts with ease, but after seeing Zayn staring so keenly at him, decides to tease when he slides his thumbs under the waistband, removing them ever so slowly.

Zayn doesn't even complain, knows he's not in control here. Liam rids his briefs with confidence, his cock springing free of their confines with an animated jump. Zayn whimpers at the sight of it, clenching his hole in anticipation; it's so fucking _big._

"Did you, uh," Zayn says, licking his lips, unable to take his eyes off Liam's cock. It's entrancing to look at, long and just thick enough, but it's the coloring that has Zayn so gone, how it's the cutest shade of pink covering the head and stretching down to the middle of Liam's length. Zayn's not sure what he finds so captivating about Liam's cock, but he knows he's desperate to have it. "Did you want me to suck you off, then?"

Liam looks at Zayn like he's unreal, and Zayn doesn't blame him; Zayn's _straight._ Me may be able to explain wanting to be fucked with some semi-warped logical reasoning, but he can't do the same for wanting Liam's cock in his mouth additional to that. Liam seems to struggle with the invitation, although, but manages to come to a conclusion after biting hard into his bottom lip, making it puffier than before.

"No," Liam forces out, fondling himself as he says it. Zayn watches the motion, how Liam's hand is loosely curled around his dick, the other playing with his balls. He's still staring at Zayn's mouth, though, as if jerking himself off to the very idea of fucking Zayn's mouth, and Zayn finds that he's laughing until Liam snaps out of it.

"Are you just going to stand there and jerk off to the thought of me blowing you?" Zayn prompts, amused. "Or are you going to come over here and fuck me?"

"Fuck you," Liam says immediately, and Zayn can't tell if Liam is being short with him or if it's in response of the question. Either or, Liam is moving, grumbling muttered curses underneath his breath as he resumes his position between Zayn's spread legs, which open even wider in consideration.

Liam's carefully rips the condom packet open before sliding the barrier device onto his cock. He fumbles with the lube, enough that it's leaving Zayn giggling while Liam's body takes on a pink shade. Once his cock is slicked up with enough lube, he readies himself against Zayn's hole, the head of his cock resting just at Zayn's rim.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Liam asks him once more. It's a bit late to be going back, not when they're so far gone already, but Zayn appreciates Liam looking out for him.

"Not really," Zayn admits, "but I still want to." Zayn frowns when he realizes that's rather contradictory.

Liam understands, though, bless him. "Okay, uh, take a deep breath and try and relax, then, cause, well… This is gonna hurt."

Zayn does as instructed and takes a deep breath to brace himself. He relaxes himself as best as he can, but when he feels the blunt head of Liam's cock push past his tight rim, all the air escapes his lungs in a rough gasp.

"Fuck," Zayn moans through gritted teeth, clenching hard around what length Liam has buried inside him. He's halfway in, but fuck, Zayn feels like he's going to burst.

"Relax, babe," Liam coos, his thumbs rubbing the inside of his hips again. "Deep breaths."

Zayn tries to calm himself, listening to Liam's calm voice and assurances. He manages to relax just enough for Liam to slide fully in, but he winces the entire time, causing Liam to stay still. Zayn takes a moment to get used to the feeling, telling himself that his current discomfort is nothing but a _sensation_ that he will get used to if he relaxes enough.

Liam leans down, unable to do just nothing, and kisses at Zayn's skin, letting his lips travel Zayn's sternum before he mouths and licks at Zayn's collarbone. It takes a full minute before Liam can bring himself to Zayn's face, and by then the skin on Zayn's collarbones are wet and sore from the marks Liam sucked in.

"You okay?" Liam asks, the scruff on his face scratching against Zayn's own. Zayn moans, the rough contact coupled with the deep rasp of Liam's voice remind Zayn that he's actually doing this, with another _man,_ not like he's forgotten Liam's dick inside him.

"Yeah," Zayn huffs. "Never been better." He clenches a few more times around Liam's cock, and each time he can feel it throbbing back, restless where it's waiting in Zayn's heat. " _God,_ you're so fucking _big._ "

Liam chuckles at him as he buries his face in Zayn's neck. The feeling of closeness that the action brings places a smile on Zayn's lips, which he presses against Liam's bare shoulder, savoring the salty sweet tang of Liam's skin.

"I think it'd be okay if you started, you know," Zayn says. His dick is aching where it's trapped between his and Liam's bodies, but it does nothing to distract Zayn from the feeling of Liam's dick throbbing inside him. He can literally feel it throbbing, each and every individual beat of Liam's heart pulsing in his dick and into Zayn's being.

That thought is strangely… intimate. Luckily, Zayn doesn't have to spend much time thinking about it, because Liam's dragging his length almost completely out, the head of his cock remaining just barely inside, before he's sliding back in. It's gentle, but Zayn's inexperienced enough that it still knocks the wind out of him, jolting him about.

"Relax, babe," Liam hushes, his lips soft and reassuring against Zayn's heated skin. "I'll take care of you, just relax."

Zayn grunts in response at that, hard to believe him when it feels like Liam is impaling him from within. Liam's cock never seems to fully exit, and Zayn's not sure if that's a blessing or a curse, just that it's ever present inside him, keeping him open. He can feel Liam's cock lurch every time it slides fully into place, Liam's hips flush against Zayn's ass, his large hands holding Zayn's waist and pushing him back further onto Liam's dick. Zayn groans out, yelling loudly as his body reacts in kind, back arching off the bed while his head twists into the pillows.

Liam thrusts back with a chuckle before he's slamming back in, building a pace that quickly has the room filled with rough slaps of flushed, heated skin on skin, seamlessly mixing in to the strangled half-finished moans and whimpers Zayn's lets out as he tries his hardest to enjoy this experience.

He knows this is what he wanted, mesmerized by Liam's cock and all, but fuck if this isn't more than he expected. Liam is so _huge,_ Zayn doesn't even know why he was so dumb as to think he'd be able to take all that when he's never done something like this before. He feels like he's going to explode, the pressure down there increasing with every drag of Liam's cock as it slides out, then back in to slam against Zayn's bowels.

Just when Zayn thinks he can't take any more, Liam hits that _spot,_ and Zayn's arching off the bed for another reason entirely. His eyes go wide as he moans outright, his legs riding up the bed as he subconsciously tried to sink further down on Liam's dick to have it pressed even more firmly against his prostate.

"Yeah?" Liam asks, his lips curling into an incredibly smug smirk. He grips Zayn's waist even harder as he pulls out, adding an exceptional amount of force when he thrusts back into that spot. Liam grins, then, and Zayn's voice is caught in his throat as he revels in the sensation spreading through his body right now. He can't even moan, only take sharp inhales of exclamation at Liam's dexterity.

He meets Liam's eyes, though, and then Zayn's hands are carding through Liam's hair, his palms cupping the back of Liam's head before he forces Liam's face against his own, connecting their lips and kissing him languidly, too pleasured to work up more vigor.

It's still painful as fuck, the pressure of expanding around Liam's width to accommodate him properly putting a major dent in the full pleasure Zayn may receive, but Liam's jolting that stack of nerves enough that it makes it somewhat worth it. Not quite, but Zayn can easily imagine getting used to it.

Liam's thrusts start to grow erratic, struggling to keep his steady pace and kiss Zayn at the same time. He quickly foregoes both, resting his head beside Zayn's neck, his lips mouthing along Zayn's shoulder, as his thrusts speed up dramatically, growing in power.

He's close to coming, Zayn realizes at once, and Zayn squeezes around Liam's length in realization, subconsciously anticipating the action. Liam lets out a breathy moan as Zayn's tightness around Liam's cock pulls his orgasm from him.

Liam pushes in once more, burying himself within Zayn's deep, slick heat, before he stills, struggling to keep his weight supported above Zayn so as to not collapse on top of him. He fails fairly quickly, however, because Zayn decides to clench repeatedly around Liam's cock, making Liam whimper and fall onto the man.

Zayn grunts at Liam's weight, but it doesn't distract him from the feeling of Liam shooting his load inside him. It's all caught in the condom Liam is wearing, but Zayn can still feel it well enough, the heat as it spurts through Liam's cock and gets trapped in the wrap. It feels erotic and filthy and Zayn's left imagining what it'd be like to feel the wetness of it flooding his hole instead.

"Ahh," Liam moans in a stuttered breath, letting himself relax on top of Zayn. He's a bit of a heavy weight, but Zayn completely understands the importance of being able to enjoy the precious moments following a good orgasm, so he allows Liam a full minute before he's grabbing Liam's searing hot and incredibly large biceps and trying to push him off.

"Okay, there," Zayn grits out. "You're kinda heavy."

Liam grumbles but he makes to move, dropping a hand around his cock as he carefully pulls out. Zayn lifts his hips as Liam exits him, wincing at the feeling of Liam's cock finally being removed. Once it's gone Zayn collapses back onto the bed, exhausted and fucked out.

"Fuck," Zayn breathes, his hole still clenching, despite the fact it has nothing forcing it open. It's like it has to get used to the sensation of being naturally closed again, and it's just so sore and it's rather sensitive after Zayn's first time. "That hurt."

Liam chuckles from where he's lying beside Zayn, both their chests rising and falling rapidly, as if racing alongside one another.

"Yeah," Liam says. "It definitely takes some getting used to," Liam admits. "You took it like a champ, though, Zayn, you were amazing. Fuck."

Zayn blushes at the compliment and the underlying implications, but he grins with pride nonetheless. Zayn did a good job, he thinks, and he managed to make Liam orgasm which Zayn reckons is every bottom's ultimate goal. He didn't come himself, but he's too tired and sore to care deal with himself, unfortunately. Not that he minds, he'd much like to just curl up and fall asleep if it wasn't for the fact that he's scared that it'll hurt too much to even move.

Luckily, Liam seems to solve that problem for him, taking it upon him to pull Zayn's orgasm himself.

He can feel Liam's rough hands on his aching cock and he assumes Liam's just going to jerk him off, so it catches him by surprise when he feels an incredible and distinct heat and pressure sinking down on his cock instead.

Zayn lifts his head and opens his eyes from where he was resting to see Liam straddling him once again, his ass sinking down on Zayn's cock. Liam's eyes are closed, as if he's reveling in the feel of Zayn's cock filling him up as he presses his ass firmly down against Zayn's crotch, burying Zayn's cock impossibly deep inside of himself.

"Fuck," Zayn squeaks out in an embarrassing voice. He can't describe it in any other word. Liam's eyes just flutter open and he grins at him, gives him that stupid wink of his that he probably thinks is sexy but is just adorable with how he blinks both eyes at once.

Liam arches his back as he leans forward, placing one hand on Zayn's hip and having the other splay across Zayn's breast to support himself, his thumb swiping over Zayn's nipple. With practiced ease Liam raises his hips before sinking back down. He has a rhythm, it turns out, adding an inch each time before he fucks back down, until all he's bouncing so much that Zayn's dick eventually falls out.

Liam just sinks right back on it, grinding his hips so hard that Zayn has no choice but to buck up. It's a good reaction, apparently, because Liam's head tilts back just so as he moans sweetly, eyes closed as he just enjoys himself on Zayn's dick.

Liam fucks himself easily on Zayn's cock, Zayn's dick sliding smoothly in and out of Liam's tight ass, and it does not take much longer for Zayn feel as though he's about to jump over the edge. He grabs onto Liam's arms, his nails digging in roughly, as he bucks his hips up into Liam, not caring about the rhythm Liam has set. Liam fucks down just as Zayn thrusts up, grinding together that Zayn is completely balls deep.

Zayn comes, then, as he desperately tries to keep his dick buried as far deep as he can. Liam ignores it, sort of, but he never pulls off completely, just continues to fuck down on Zayn's cock while Zayn shoots his load deep inside him. Liam squeezes tight around Zayn's cock, as if milking Zayn's dick as he rides Zayn's length, and Zayn's left throbbing in the sticky wetness as his dick pulses inside Liam.

Eventually Zayn's orgasms ends, his dick shooting the final spurts of his load, but still Liam doesn't let up. He just rides Zayn's cock like it's a pastime of his, and it's sort of reminiscent to how this all started in the first place, of Liam riding that fucking dildo. Only it's much better this time, because it's Zayn's cock Liam is riding.

Zayn can feel his come starting to leak out of Liam's ass as he rises and falls on it, his spunk dripping down his length before pooling on his balls. He can feel what's left of his come inside Liam, how it makes Liam's descent even smoother, can hear the obscene slick that sounds when Liam slides against it.  Liam is starting to keen now, his thighs starting to wear out, and suddenly all Zayn can pay attention to is the bob of Liam's cock, how the pink of Liam's cock is dark and alluring.

Zayn grabs it without much though and just jerks it. Liam moans at the feeling of Zayn's nimble fingers wrapped around his length, and he still fucks himself down on Zayn's cock as Zayn starts to jerk Liam off. It's awkward, the angle; Zayn isn't used to messing with other people's dicks, but Liam's is different, in ways Zayn can't even begin to explain. He has no idea what it is about Liam's dick that leaves him so mesmerized and enchanted, but all he knows is he desperately wants to see Liam get off again because he missed seeing Liam's face when he orgasmed the first time.

Liam doesn't disappoint. He doesn't even slow down as he rides Zayn's cock, just bounces on it leisurely like it's his favorite ride in the world. He's panting as Zayn's hand glides over Liam's smooth cock, twisting and turning in hopes of ripping that orgasm right from out of him.

Liam comes with a cry of relief, his white hot spunk splattering across Zayn's chest, milking his hand. Liam still rides on, so Zayn jerks Liam off to completion, until his hand is absolutely soaked and his chest is drenched in sticky hot come that is cooling rapidly.

Liam settles to a stop long after he's finished shooting his load all over Zayn's body. He doesn't even climb off, content with the feeling of Zayn's dick filling him up. Instead he just sets there with a shit eating grin plastered on his face as he looks down at Zayn, who is looking up at him in a state of semi-disbelief.

"So?" Liam asks, his smile lined with smug arrogance. "How was it? Quite like you imagined?"

"Fuck," Zayn breathes out a laugh. "Not nearly. But it -- it was nice. Fuck it was good."

"Yeah?" Liam asks, relaxing back against Zayn's waist. Zayn's cock is only half hard now, but the pressure of Liam's deepness is ever present, as well as the amount of come Zayn's dick has plugged up there.

"Yeah," Zayn agrees. "You were great. Thanks. That was, uh. _Fuck_."

"Yeah," Liam repeats, laughing at Zayn's nonsensical words. "You're a mess, though."

"No fucking kidding," Zayn says, chuckling. He can feel Liam's come drying against his chest. "Got me covered in your spunk."

"Looks good on you," Liam says, unabashed, grinning at Zayn.

"Yeah, well," Zayn says, rolling his eyes. "I need a shower. I don't think I can move though."

"Don't worry, babe, that's okay," Liam says, and Zayn can't tell if the sweetness in his voice is genuine or not. Liam leans down to whisper in Zayn's ear, his dick getting trapped between their bodies, smearing the come pooling there, and whispers, "I'll take care of you. Clean you up. Maybe give you a sponge bath using just my tongue."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what happened to the Popsicle. It's probably lying in abandon on the couch, melting into sticky sweet gooey goodness and staining their sofa. RIP Red Popsicle.


End file.
